A Clymene
by Seiferre Quintesce
Summary: On a particlarly boring day, China tries his hand at a little bit of simple romanticism. -Established Relationship France/China drabble with RinsDarkMagician-


**A CLYMENE**_  
_By: Seiferre Quintesce, collaborated with RinsDarkMagician / 2o12

**RATING:** K  
**PAIRING(S):** France/China [Frina, Gastronomy Pair]  
**GENRE(S):** Romance  
**WARNING(S):** Excess amounts of sap.  
**COMMENTS?:** Yes, please. R&R to your heart's desire. We'll love you for it.  
**CONTESTS: **None right now.  
**DEDICATIONS: **To all the budding Frina fans out there who are too shy to come out of the closet.**  
DISCLAIMER:** 'Axis Powers Hetalia' is © Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own it, or the characters, and only claim any non-canon characters as my own. This piece of fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, bearing no intent for profit or gain.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** For the first time ever, a piece of collaborative work! This was brought together by Rin and I for a little bit of fun, and because, well, we love this pairing. The poem isn't ours; It's by a homosexual French poet named Paul Verlaine, and yes, France and China are married. As always, if you'd like a personal reply to your review (i.e., an answer to a question or something), you can feel free to send me a message.

**TODAY'S FOOTNOTES INCLUDE: **Just a quick note :3

* * *

He'd been mulling this over for a while now. France always seemed to be the one to romance him, to show his love in strange and thrilling and (sometimes) extravagant ways. China did not feel guilty, per se, because he knew that France understood the way that he lived - the way that they worked. Nevertheless, he wanted to do something special for the Frenchman. He spotted his husband lazing about on the couch, undeniably affected by the slowness of the day, and crept behind him carefully.

The European man had been simply laying out for an hour or so, mulling over what should have been endless possibilities. Cooking never failed to brighten his mood and cooking with China was an even better way to keep him entertained. It honestly didn't matter what he was doing with China. So long as they were together, they were having fun. He was about to stand to find his husband when he suddenly heard whispering in his ear.

_"Mystical singing-birds,_

_Romances without words,_

_Dear, because your eyes –_

_The shade of skies._

_Because your voice,_

_Strange vision that must derange,_

_Troubling the horizon_

_Of my reason._

_Because the rare perfume_

_of your swanlike paleness,_

_Because the innocence_

_Of your fragrance._

_Ah, because all your being,_

_Music so piercing,_

_Clouds of lost angels,_

_Tones and scents_

_Has by soft cadences,_

_With its correspondences,_

_Lured my subtle heart, Oh!_

_Let it be so."_

This poem…. France closed his eyes as China's sweet voice tickled his ear, his words flowing over him, inside and out. When they were first learning each other's languages France knew China would be quick to catch on, but he never imagined he would speak French so beautifully. His body shuddered; that always happened when his husband spoke the language of love. Sometimes he thought China spoke it better, lovelier than he did.

He barely remembered this poem, but a part of him felt nostalgia sweep through him as China spoke. Why was his _Chine _so amazing? How was it that after all these years he still managed to surprise France and make him fall in love with him all over again? A little sad that China's poem had come to an end, France lifted his arm upward and undid China's hair, running his fingers through it. "Where…did you learn this poem?"

China smiled, kissing the area just under his lover's ear and slipping down to nuzzle his neck. "I found it in one of your poetry books and I thought maybe it was time someone recited them to you instead of the other way 'round, for a change. I think I'm more suited for eastern literary works, but... I hope you enjoyed it."

France kissed China's temple, affectionately whispering sweet nothings against his skin. He put a hand to the other man's waist, gently pushing him to bring him around and sit him in his lap. His fingers threaded themselves through China's hair. He was already fascinated with the man, but when his hair was down he was completely enthralled. He stared at him, his lips parting into a loving and joyful smile.

"I don't think it matters what works you're reciting; you speak beautifully either way." France kissed his husband, letting his already warmed heart burn even brighter with the love he felt for his precious treasure. "Thank you for that. I hope you will do this for me again, belle." He pulled China into a tight hug, never wanting to let him go. "Wo ai ni."

A grin crossed China's face as he let his husband run his hands through his hair. It amused him how much France adored when his hair was loose. He nuzzled the Frenchman's cheek, leaving a small kiss there.

"Of course, my love," China crooned, tilting his husband's face to his to place a kiss on his lips. "Je t'aime."

* * *

**FOOTNOTES:** There's your drabble! We hope you enjoyed it, and for those of you who are on the fence about France/China… Did we convince you? xD If we did, be sure to join us at fromfrinawithlove on Tumblr. There's a small (But amazing) Frina lover's community there. 'Til next time, dears!


End file.
